My Christmas Wish was You
by c.s.c.l o4
Summary: Have you heard of it? have you ever heard of my wish? maybe you didn't..." is it heard? or was it wasted? NxM. One-Shot. R&R!


HiYAA ppol! :D this is my first story in gakuen alice soo...pleaaase be nice with it..

neh?

:)

DiSCLAiMER :: i don't own GA.

**

* * *

**

**All I want this Christmas**

_by : kwiishtiin_04_

"_Have you ever heard of it?_

_Have you ever heard of my wish?_

_Maybe you didn't…"_

I just sat at the sakura tree. Thinking of someone, someone who I love, someone who I adored, someone who is an annoying person, someone who loves to annoy me. (A/N: out of topic. xD)

'_I wish that I could be with Natsume.. just for once.. just for this Christmas.' _

"Oi, polka." He called me.

I shook my head. I saw him, Natsume Hyuuga, above the sakura tree. _'When did he got there???' _I asked myself.

"Oi, polka, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to think about something. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. And what is that _something _you're thinking about?" He smirked.

"Nothing." He jumped from the branch of the sakura tree.

"Come on. Tell me." Now he was serious. And I noticed that his face were only inches far from mine. I blushed hardly!

"n-n-no." I stammered.

"Hn. Why don't you tell me anyway?"

"well.. just wait for Christmas ball dance." I winked at him.

"Have you already got your partner?"

"no. you?" I told him.

"well.. no."

"Why?"

"because there's someone who I wanted to dance with…" I noticed he blushed.

WHAT?! For the first time! Natsume Hyuuga bushed!

"who is it?" I asked. Starting another conversation.

"that someone is the one in front of me." He smiled.

I blushed. AGAiN. "m-m-m-me?" I asked.

"Who else? Baka."

"Hey I have a name Natsume!"

"whatever."

"well? Will you dance with me at the Christmas ball dance?" he smiled again.

"uhm… ok.."

"Well then see you around. Polka."

I was left dumbfounded. _'oh God.. is my wish coming true? did my beloved one just asked me to danced with him?'. _But honestly to tell… I was happy about it…

_**~*~*~CHRiSTMAS~*~*~**_

I was choosing a dress for the dance. I even Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru to help me to choose my dress.

"how about this Mikan?" Hotaru showed me a red dress. It has a ribbon behind the waist, a flower at the neckline, it has freckles at the bottom of the dress, it was strapless, and it was wonderful!

"that's great Hotaru!"

"well, try it on!" both Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"Ok, Ok,"

I got inside the bathroom just to try it on. The three of them we're waiting for me outside.

I came out the bathroom and said, "Well? How do I look?"

They turned around to see me, they we're shocked, I could tell it from their faces.

"You look gorgeous on that Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Again.

"hehehe. Thanks."

"Well come on, let's go."

"You guys go ahead"

"okay."

I was still at the room, wearing the necklace and earrings Hotaru gave me yesterday.

Then, I suddenly bumped to someone. _'oh speak of the devil.' _I grunted to the person whom I bumped into. Luna, a girl who always flirt with Natsume… she's such a bitch!

"Oh. Its Mikan Sakura… same as always huh?"

"Shut up bitch"

"oooh.. I'm scared Mikan..." she said sarcastically.

"whatever."

"well then see you at the ball, Mikan…" she ran going to the venue of the Christmas ball dance…

then suddenly, I got chills at my back…

I felt like something miserable is going to happen… I just continued walking towards the venue, not minding it at all…

_**~*~*~CHRiSTMAS~*~*~**_

I finally got at the venue at last! Everyone was there, Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, and… Natsume.

My eyes widened. I saw Natsume, kissing with … Luna?!

' _I just entered the venue… then I saw that scene?!' _

Then suddenly, tears was starting to form in my eyes, threatening to fall down….

I couldn't bear seeing that scene. I just ran out of the venue. I don't know, it's just that my feet was just the one was moving itself… it moved itself without my brain, thinking.

I suddenly stopped, I realized I was at the Sakura tree, where Natsume asked me to be his partner for tonight…

I suddenly sat there, crying, sobbing, thinking that i think too far that day... that day when i thought my wish was coming trueAt this time, nobody could hear me. Why? Everyone was at the venue, for the Christmas dance ball. Who would dare to miss it?

Maybe It's only me… who would dare to miss this event… the most special event…

"Mikan…"

I heard that voice, the voice of the men who broke me, the man who kissed another woman. I didn't look at the person… because I know… it as him, it was Natsume who was calling my name.

"what do you want?" I told him, my voice was so cold…

"I...I…"

He suddenly hugged me from behind. And told me, " I Love You Mikan "

"Really? Then what's with the scene a while ago?"

"Luna pushed herself unto me…"

There was great silence… then I suddenly spoke…

"you know what? There was something I wanted to tell you…"

"Why don't you say it?"

We just remained silent… I started to cry again…

"I'm sorry…"he whispered.

…10…

…9…

…8…

…7…

…6…

…5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

Then fireworks were appearing at the starry night…

He hugged me, I hugged back…

Maybe my wish was heard…

"i forgive you...and..."

Then I suddenly whispered, "I Love You too, Natsume."

"…_I was mistaken,_

_You heard me,_

_You loved me,_

_You care for me,_

_You actually heard my wish…" _

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

oh goood... maybe the story was confusing eh? -.-"

sorry...

well... is it **Good?** or **Bad?**

REViiEW MiNNA~!

[ PRESS THiS BUTTON HERE. :) ]

/

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
